The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree denominated varietally as the "Howard Sun", and more particularly to such plum tree which bears a dark blue to almost black-colored plum which is heart shaped in appearance, possesses excellent storage and handling qualities and is ripe for picking approximately Aug. 25 through 28. The "Howard Sun" Plum Tree is further characterized by having a yellow flesh and being nearly freestone by nature.
For decades, the applicant has endeavored to upgrade the quality of fruit which is produced by his employer, H. P. Metzler & Sons, of Del Rey, Calif. Accordingly, the applicant is constantly on the alert to locate any new varieties that may appear as seedling trees on any of the employer's several farms. As a part of his regular duties, the applicant has, as a regular practice, germinated thousands of random seeds, grown the resultant seedlings to maturity, and thereafter carefully studied the pomological characteristics of the progeny to determine whether the seedlings have produced any new and distinct varieties. The present variety of plum tree is a product of this procedure.
The plum tree of the present invention is characterized as to novelty by a ripening date of approximately Aug. 25 through 28 at Del Rey, Calif., and producing a fruit that is firm; resists bruising; which handles and ships very well; and displays excellent cold storage characteristics. In addition, the subject tree evidences the characteristic of being self-pollinating, and appears capable of aiding other plum trees near it to pollinate.